Confessions of a Psychopath
by Indigorebel
Summary: AU-Bellatrix invades an Order of the Phoenix meeting.  She wishes for a female interrogation.  Ginny has permission to hear the older witch's confession.  What do these two extremely different characters have in common?  Two victims of Tom Marvolo Riddle


The Confession of a Psychopath

I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: HP Fanfiction: main characters Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny Weasley

-Set in Harry Potter 5 Order of the Pheonix AU one shot

-"The door of Number 12 Grimmuald Place opens with a bang… every order member in the kitchen halted their meeting and looked nervously at Albus Dumbledore. All of the children were on the second floor, listening in on the meeting. Albus's eyes stopped twinkling as he saw a hooded figure approach them. The death eater lowered her hood, they gasped at the figure. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

All of the children stood at the second floor railing at Number 12 Grimmuald Place. They were arguing with Fred and George who only had two flesh ear listening devices and their brothers, sister and their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were fighting over who got to listen in. Each of them only heard snippets of the meeting, not much or anything important unfortunately. It just began and as usual their discussion started with the security of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The kids' heated whispers broke apart abruptly when they heard a bang down stairs from the front door being blown open. Curiosity got the best of them and they slowly went down stairs.

Albus Dumbledore looked on warily and told the rest of the Order to stay in the kitchen except for Mad-Eye. They raised their wands and watched as the dark hooded figure walked slowly inside the house. The children hid themselves in the stair way while they watched their Headmaster and the well known crazy Auror at work. The two men froze in their step while Albus's booming voice told the figure to show him. Well, the Order of the Phoenix was in a surprise for that night.

The hooded figure slowly lowered the hood; it was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus and Mad-Eye didn't know what to do for a moment. Until the mad death eater spoke first. "Hello Headmaster, I have not come to fight…" she handed her wand to him. He snatched it up and put it away. "I have come to join the Order of the Phoenix no, not as a spy for the Dark Lord, but to receive my own personal revenge if you will let me Albus." Albus and Mad-Eye looked at each other in shock; The Bellatrix Lestrange was turning herself in? Albus said, "How do we know you are not a spy?" She looked at her old Headmaster and said, "You may interrogate if you wish Headmaster, yet I would prefer a private interrogation. A lot of things that go on within the Dark Order are kept well hidden from your esteemed Order. Although Severus Snape is a well placed spy on your part Albus, he is not enough to take down the Dark Lord. I wish to be interrogated by a female Order member."

Albus looked at Bellatrix and couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "Well the only female order member here tonight is Molly Weasley, and I don't believe she would feel comfortable with the interrogation, so…" Albus was interrupted by a soft voice from the stair way. He looked up in curiosity and smiled at the not so well hidden teenagers, "I'll do it Professor," Ginny Weasley said boldly. Albus raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why would you like to interrogate Mrs. Lestrange?"

"Because I believe that we have a few things in common, and I would be able to tell if she was truthfully turning herself in or not." "All right, but I ask if I may sit in on the interrogation," He asked Mrs. Lestrange who nodded her head in approval, "You wouldn't even know I am there." "Mad-Eye if you would quietly tell the rest of the Order of our new guest and do tell them I will do the interrogation so Mrs. Weasley will not worry." Mad-Eye smirked, "Of course Albus," Ginny smiled, and glanced at Bellatrix who looked at her curiously. She walked down the rest of the stairs and held out her hand to Bellatrix, "Hello, I don't believe we've met properly, I'm Ginny Weasley, let's go into the library on the first floor," "Alright, I do believe I know my own way in my own home," "You grew up here? I thought this was Sirius's house," "It is because he inherited the Black estate, yet us Black sisters frequently visited here as our Aunts and Mum insisted on finding our future arranged husbands," Bellatrix spat bitterly. Ginny raise her eyebrows, "That sounds harsh," The girls reached the library door, Albus put on his invisibility charm as they sat down on two comfortable leather chairs.

"So, how come you choose to interrogate me?" Bellatrix asked the girl out of curiosity.

"Well, as a girl who has also fallen victim to Tom, I believe that we may have lots in common and I would be the only person in this entire household to believe you." Ginny replied slowly, glancing at Bellatrix. "So, Bellatrix, if I may ask, what prompted you to come here tonight?" She asked her confidently.

"Well, well, well, there is more to you than meets the eye, is their Miss. Weasley. You have kept your secrets well hidden from the prying eyes of the Order and your friends haven't you?" Ginny smiled, "Of course I have, I never reveal all of my Aces in one go, and then all of my hard work behind the scenes will be wasted." "So, care to explain your sudden appearance tonight Bellatrix," Ginny said. "Yes, I might as well, it will take a while so please be patient." Ginny nodded.

Bellatrix sighed as she looked through the window at the pounding rain. "The Black family was notorious for our well kept pureblood status, arranged marriages and undercover shady business transactions that pumped up our reputation. Well my father and mother were deeply disappointed that they only had three daughters and not a single boy to carry on the estate. So they did what all other pureblood families did, when we turned ten our parents threw us a huge ball and almost every well known pureblood family member came. What our ten year old minds couldn't understand was that it was to find our future husbands. After a few years, Narcissa and I became relatively comfortable with our choices, but not Andromeda. She was set to marry Rabastan and couldn't stand it. So, right after Sirius bolted from the Black manor at sixteen to join the Potters, she ran away and eloped with the muggleborn, Ted Tonks. It was the scandal of the century. The rift between me and Andy started because we both were planning a double wedding since we turned ten. Yet, she left and married the man of her dreams, and I was stuck with a man I hated. I was furious; she left and didn't take me or Narcissa with her. Well, after my fate was set in stone, I decided to become Mother and Father's favorite. Narcissa was the littlest and couldn't do any wrong in their eyes, the perfect doll and pureblood wife. While, I wanted to prove my upkeep a different way that's when I decided to join the Dark Lord. I wanted to be the son they never had and make them proud of me for once in my life. The other servants, including Rodolphus thought that the Dark Lord would never accept a woman as a Death Eater, yet they were surprised when I showed up for the initiation right after my graduation of Hogwarts. Of course, the Dark Mark is always taken willingly to join his service, yet it has to be a self sacrifice or committing to do more than one unforgivable. Well, I figured that I was given a choice to pick which one I would a test too, but I was wrong. A vote occurred among the Death Eater council, and they decided to switch the entertainment of the night. It was unanimous that my initiation was to be a self sacrifice. I started to protest, yet they used the imperious curse on me, so I 'followed' them along. They conjured a table that hung on chains, my arms and feet were also chained. It was then that I realized my own personal self sacrifice to the Dark Lord. My innocence was lost that night they raped me on the table. Even though I accepted serving the Dark Lord, I still wanted to choose when and how I would have lost my innocence. After that, the imperious curse was used on me frequently for the Dark Lord's and the Death Eater's entertainment. Yet when I finally fought it off they somehow managed to create an imperious potion which was incredibly stronger and lasted for a year. Rodolphus used the potion on me to torture Frank and Alice Longbottom and then I was sent to fourteen years of imprisonment for his dirty work. I was never honored for any of my intelligent ideas or unforgivable curses. Tonight I was lucky, the potion started to wear off yesterday, yet I continued to act like I was still on the potion, Rodolphus knew I needed another dose and thought to just give it to me tomorrow. Well, once I knew he was asleep I ran for my freedom. That is how and why I am here, please believe me Ms. Weasley." Bellatrix Lestrange finished her speech.

Ginny was gob-smacked at the witch's confession. She had no idea that Bellatrix was actually innocent. She fully believed her and didn't need veritesirum to know Bellatrix was telling the truth. Ginny sighed, Bellatrix's story was quite similar to her first year at Hogwarts with the Chamber of Secrets.

"I do believe you Bellatrix, I really do. You went through a horrible experience that took you years of trials and tribulations and then risking your very life to come here. If I may share a similar experience with you, to tell you how I believe you, it would clear the air." Ginny replied.

"Of course Miss. Weasley, the floor is yours,"

"Well, it all started with a little black diary named Tom Marvolo Riddle. It came to me through Lucius Malfoy yet that is almost trivial information. Well, let us just say that I found a 'friend' through this amazing sixteen year old that would actually spend time with me, a-nobody eleven year old. I was thrilled that someone was talking with me. As the year progressed I started losing energy and continued on with sleepless nights and horrid nightmares that seemed to come true the next day. The horrible messages that he possessed me to write on the wall, from the blood of chickens that I killed overnight, I woke up and forced myself to think it was paint and feathers on my clothes. I wanted to tell my brothers so bad, but once I tried to speak, Tom took control over my body functions that he was virtually living through me and becoming stronger. He was furious that the students only became petrified and were not killed. I was immensely relieved that I hadn't killed them. Once he had me down in the chamber, waiting for Harry Potter's arrival which I was sobbing at the point because I brought my childhood crush down to his killer. Tom tried to possess my body fully, it hurt terribly, yet he couldn't pull his translucent body through me. He was furious. Tom used my wand to crucio me. I thought I would die beyond pain at that point; I had no idea that I could live through that. Then, since that didn't work after awhile, Tom used his last playing card; he raped me because I refused to kill Harry Potter. It was my fault he said, that he lost and since Tom knew Harry would get away, I was blamed for not killing him sooner. Since Tom 'healed' all of my physical injuries so Madam Pomfrey didn't find anything later. I never told anyone in my family, they wouldn't believe me in the first place, and if they did, then I wouldn't be aloud out of the house. That is how I believe you, we both experienced similar atrocities." Ginny finished her tale and looked at Bellatrix who smiled sadly in agreement.

"I didn't realize you would believe me in the first place, but you're right, you are the only person in the Order who would believe me. Thank you for sharing your terrible experience as well. It brings in some small comfort." It was Ginny's turn to smile. They sighed, gave each other hugs and stood up.

The invisible Albus Dumbledore sat in the nearest armchair was over come with silent tears. Albus heard a lot of terrible things that many Dark wizards and muggles have done to innocent human beings yet this was something of a terrible beauty that he could barely wrap his ancient head around. He knew a bit more went on with Ginny's ordeal with the Chamber of Secrets, yet Albus had no clue it amounted to that huge battle of souls and a terrible loss of innocence. And Bellatrix, who he knew through her Hogwarts years and how she swayed from the paths of light and darkness up till her graduation. Her experience shocked him, and angered Albus to an immense degree from both their experiences. Albus looked on in curiosity as Bellatrix spoke to Ginny again.

"So, Miss. Ginny, I believe you still have some cards to play on table, care to share?" Bellatrix said mischievously. Ginny grinned at her, "Of course Bellatrix, I will but you must promise me that you wouldn't tell a soul," "Agreed Miss. Weasley, now spill sister," She replied.

"After the chamber experience my magical core almost disappeared due to the possession. So after working hard during the long summer months alone, I built it up using my new found talents. I should really thank Tom, for giving me his gifts. I received his entire memories and started to categorize them. I found that I could do Occlumency, wandless magic, and speak Parsel-tongue. No one knows about these gifts except for my good friend Luna who is also proficient at Occlumency." Bellatrix looked shocked at this young teenager before her. This wasn't some idiotic sloppy student, she actually used Tom's gifts against him, and she really was an invisible genius. "Well Miss. Weasley, I believe we have some fun duels to share in the near future. Ginny chuckled along with her. "Yes, we'll have to put on a show,"

Albus was in for another big shock for the night; Miss Weasley's achievements through her terrible ordeal amazed him. How these women turned these experiences around and to achieve their own power and achievement surprised him and shocked him. Albus took off his invisible charm and turned to the girls who were not at all surprised of his appearance.

"Did you enjoy yourself Albus?" Bellatrix said in a slight, sarcastic mocking tone. "Well, the interrogation was very inlightening, Mrs. Lestrange," "I believe we have an open position here in the Order of the Pheonix for you Mrs. Lestrange, if you would like to contribute to our cause against Tom," Albus replied.

Bellatrix smiled, "Yes of course Albus, but I also would like to see my sister Andy again, it has been so long. Also, I feel that Miss. Weasley here would be a great contributor to your Order as well."

Albus raised his eyebrows and with twinkling eyes and smiled at the two witches before him, "We'll have to work that out won't we Miss. Weasley? As for your dear sister Mrs. Lestrange I would gladly help you set up a meeting with your sister."

"Now, Mrs. Lestrange and Miss. Weasley I am terribly sorry to hear of both of your horrible experiences and I will do my best to improve the wards of Hogwarts. Also, Miss. Weasley, you also said that you have all of Tom's memories due to your possession. That would be extremely helpful to our cause if you don't mind sharing them." Albus said.

"I wouldn't mind Headmaster, but only if I become a fully fledged member of the Order of the Phoenix without my family's knowledge." Ginny replied with her bargain in place.

Albus Dumbledore thought about it, and silently agreed, but there were a lot of rules that the young witch had to follow, "Alright Miss. Weasley, you may, but you have to follow my strict orders at all times due to your underage and safety purposes. If there may be a Death Eater attack, you cannot help. Since I am the head of the Order I can allow you to join without your family's knowledge, but if you break any of my rules than this power is permanently revoked." The headmaster replied sternly.

Ginny was beyond thrilled. Her an underage witch in the Order of the Phoenix! Her Mum and Father would freak, but she has something the Headmaster wants, and now just used it for her own advantage as well. She turned and smiled at Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled too. She was happy for the young, bright witch. She had a lot of potential as well. "Miss Weasley, if you ever need someone to train with, don't hesitate ask me for help."

Ginny nodded and thanked them both. Her Headmaster nodded for her dismissal and asked her to keep this completely confidential. She agreed and headed out of the library. Her Headmaster still had to talk to Mrs. Lestrange to clear up more details.

Ginny quickly covered her smile as she headed up the stairs to bed. She was quickly pulled into a room on the second floor. She scowled, "What the bloody hell?" Ginny turned around from the closed door, only to face her brothers, Harry and Hermione who all started asking her a million questions at once. Ron started whining, and her older brothers started bickering with each other. Harry looked at her with a curious, yet admirable expression and Ginny could tell that Hermione was dying to know everything about the interrogation.

Ginny couldn't help it but laugh softly, which just made everyone more frustrated and demanding to know everything that second. She smiled and hissed softly, "None of you will be knowing anything that came from that interrogation. You will not get anything out of me, and Ron, you can stop being a baby and grow up. Just because I was allowed to do something for once in my life doesn't mean any of you have the right to take it away from me. The headmaster personally told me to keep the interrogation confidential and believe me, no one through out my entire life will know the contents of it besides me and Dumbledore. So all of you are wasting your breath, and for the love of Merlin, go to sleep before Mum throws a fit, good night!"

She gave one final glare at all of them who were completely silenced through her entire rant and Ginny shut the door quietly to go to her and Hermione's room on the third floor. Ginny smiled to herself as she went to bed, those future duels with Bellatrix will be a lot of fun. Maybe I can duel the Headmaster one day. I can now fully seek my revenge against Tom Marvolo Riddle and his rotting memory. Such sweet revenge, such sweet innocent dreams.


End file.
